


Room 205

by ImWithTheWalrus



Category: Undertale
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader works in an insane asylum, Self Harm, Underage - Freeform, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithTheWalrus/pseuds/ImWithTheWalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot of nurses were lucky enough to be hired fresh out of college. Then again, not a lot of new nurses applied for Asylums. You supposed you were one of the lucky ones, yeah? </p><p>Just wait til you get to know the patient in room 205.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, okay. We're doing this man, were making this happen.
> 
> I'll post the first chapter today to see the feedback I get, and if it's good enough, I'll write four or five pre written chapters and post those regularly :3 I doubt this will need more than five Chapters anyway, but we'll see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoy!

The steps of Safe Haven Asylum were gray. Which was fitting, considering the fact that the entire building was gray as well. They windows were a little cloudy, and the paint was slowly beginning to chip off the walls, and surely, the cracks in the structure could not have been any less safe. Looking around, though, it seemed as if they tried to make up for the depressing state of the facility by having a fairly decent garden, which was a tiny bit admirable, you supposed. At least an attempt was made.

Scrunching up your nose in distaste but making sure to keep an open mind, your hand reached for one of the rusty doorknobs and turned it, pulling the door open in the process. Instantly, the smell of latex and countless chemicals invaded your nose. It was a familiar smell, however. As a respectable nurse, newly graduated, it wasn’t hard to become immune things like that. You entered the building, eyes spotting the main desk immediately, since it was parallel to the front doors. You walked in a little nervously, despite the fact that no one had bothered looking in your direction. The desk was white, pencils and papers littering the surface. An older lady sat, her uninterested gaze fixed solely on the computer in front of her as she typed away, charting something or other. You knew that she’d noticed you and noted that she was purposely ignoring you until you spoke first. So, you did.

“Um. Hi. I-I’m here beca- I was hired a few days ago?” Dear heavens, you sounded so meek that even you were judging yourself. Without moving her head, her eyes looked at you, asking in a bitter tone, “Name?” You gave your name in the form of a stammer. The lady, whose name tags read 'Lauretta', began to rummage through a pile of papers she had on her desk whilst you waited patiently, rocking back and forth on your heels. After a few minutes of waiting, she plucked a sheet from the pile and reached behind her computer for a Manilla folder, where she then stuffed the paper, unceremoniously. You barely caught a glance of your name and your picture before the folder was put away inside a filing cabinet. And just like that, you were officially set.

“You've been assigned rooms 204, 206, and 207. Remember to report any accidents committed by you or one of the other staff members. This,” she paused to shove an ID into your hands, “gives you access to any room you need to enter, save from the morgue,” Lauretta finished, as if she’d said similar words too many times. Your head tilted a little.

“W-Wait, what about 205?”

Her entire demeanor shifted in an instant, and now, she was staring into your eyes, her own slightly narrowed in warning. “You stay away from 205. There’s already a very skilled nurse circulating that room.” Her voice was stern, making sure you understood what was being said.

You debated leaving it at that, but your curiosity simply got the best of you.

“Who’s in there?”

Lauretta returned her gaze to the screen of the computer screen, lips pulled down into a tight frown. “Solitary confinement patient. Complete psychopath, if you ask me. Lost cause.” You tried to get more intel out of her, but she went right back to ignoring you, so you did what you could do, and that was visiting the patients that had been assigned to you.

First was the bearded man in 204. He was old, and according to his record, he’d been in the facility for about five years. Aside from putting up a bit of a fuss after you presented him with his medicine, he was an easy patient, and you were basically in and out before you knew it. In 206 was a middle aged woman with puffy red eyes and ugly, bulging scars on each wrist. She’d been crying, you could tell, and as soon as you entered her room, she demanded to be ‘put to sleep’. It was a difficult situation, but one you were trained for time and time again, so you had no problem somewhat consoling her enough to be able to medicate her. In 207, was another woman stricken with dementia. Due to her being asleep, there wasn’t much you could do with her, so you decided to simply leave her be for the time being. The day went on as such, you checking up on your assigned patients until it was time to go. By then, night had fallen and the building was eerily quiet, what with most of the bad cases being sedated for the evening.

Returning from your last visit to 207 for the night, you were forced to stop in your tracks as all too suddenly, room the door to 205 slammed open, nearly ramming into you in the process. A worn-out nurse hurried out, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed and hiccupped. Immediately, all eyes were on her, with a few fellow nurses and a doctor coming to her aid. The worry was evident in everyone, but you were more on the confused side.

“I quit!!” The traumatized nurse screamed in anguish, gathering her stuff and storming out of the facility before anyone could stop her. You were pretty certain no one was going to try to stop her, anyway, since all eyes were on the inhabitant of room 205. Curiously, you peeked inside the room, and what you saw only left you even more confused.

Inside was a kid, fairly young. They couldn’t have been older than fifteen. Their short, wavy auburn hair fell over their eyes, which shined red with nothing but malicious intent. A chilling smile made itself at home on their freckled face, and their bright red blush stood out against their pale skin. Their eyes landed on you, and their smile only seemed to widen. They seemed absolutely delighted to see a fresh face. It wouldn't have been so intimidating, had they not been bound in a straitjacket. They had shorts on, and you could make out scars and band aids, many of them, on their legs. Your heart pounded at about a million beats per minute as they finally opened their mouth to speak, their voice articulate, and smooth, as if they planned out every muscle movement they were going to make every single morning. “Greetings.”

Your breath hitched. Something about them terrified you. Like a deer caught in headlights, you were completely frozen. They merely chuckled at this. Before your mind could register what was happening, they stood up and approached the doorway, and that’s when the staff finally snapped out of their collective trance. All too quickly, you were pulled away from the room as some others moved to shut the door, but not before you turned your head to see the kid’s sickeningly sweet façade crumble, leaving only dull eyes and a bitter grimace. Then, the door closed.

Needless to say, you were a little shaken. Not a lot had happened to you personally, but the way that patient looked, the aura they emitted…It was just horrifying. The lady sitting desk, Lauretta, only ‘hmph’ed, standing to address the staff while holding a very thick folder. “Anybody wanna take Dreemurr?”

Silence was the only reply she received. With that, she gave a halfhearted chuckle and turned to you before slamming the folder down on the desk.

“(Name). I suppose you will be visiting room 205 from now on.”

You could have sworn that your blood had just frozen over.


	2. Barely Begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm loving the comments from you guys. <3 
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter two, finally. You'll be confused at first ;3 
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> EDIT:  
> ((I made some much needed modifications to this chapter.))

The three days of training demanded of you were exhausting. Being on your feet for almost 12 hours a day just to tend to one patient seemed unnecessary. But it was for your own safety, you supposed. According to everyone, even while bound in a straitjacket, Frisk could and would harm you if they wanted to. All of their possessions had been removed from their person upon being admitted, and somehow, they still found a way. The stabbed a nurse's eye out with his own pen once. You'd been shown the pictures. It was brutal. You didn't want to find out how else Frisk could harm. A pen was creative enough of them for your imagination to run rampant. 

Hm...Frisk. That certainly was a...weird name, wasn't it? Somehow, it just. Didn't suit them.

You had read up on them during your three day training, and needless to say, you were impressed. Frisk, along with having once been a selective mute, was gender neutral(written in quotation marks), suicidal and quite intelligent, even more so than most people their age. Raised an orphan, though, they had nothing to look forward to, and ran away from their place of upbringing. Then they went completely off the grid. Missing. And earlier last year, they'd turned up.

But that hasn't been the last of it.

They hadn't emerge alone. From Mt. Ebott came hundreds of monsters, freed at last. When you'd heard, you thought it was a prank on a big scale. It wasn't long, though, that you were informed by the media that it was as true as it could be.

Monsters. Real life monsters, fighting to be part of society once again, after apparent years of being sealed away. Leading them to the Overground was Frisk, the Ambassador for human-monster relations.

As quickly as Frisk found freedom, however, they had been put away, committed to the facility by a group of monsters. Something about plans of genocide. It seemed as if the pressure had gotten to the red-eyed kid and they'd just snapped. The monsters would visit every now and again, but with as time passed, the intervals between visitation periods became bigger. Once upon a time, Frisk's entire monster family came to visit, you'd heard. Little by little, they each stopped coming. The only three who come by every once in a while are the King and Queen of monsters. Even then, they don't stay for too long. Frisk was an oddity among humans and monsters alike. Some of the staff liked to say that there wasn't anything wrong with them at all, that the sole reason they'd been placed in the asylum was because their family had hired a great lawyer. Still, no matter how they wound up here, or how scary they seemed to be, it was your job to take care of Frisk, no ifs, ands, or buts. 

It went without saying that you were pretty spent by the time actually confronting the kid came around, and way too nervous for your own good. Standing in front of the door to room 205, you were completely determined to do a stellar job in caring for them. Taking a deep breath, you unlocked the room and opened the door. For a moment, as soon as your eyes found them, you hesitated. They were still bound, sitting in the same position and spot they were in the first time you saw them, back against the wall. The smile that had burnt itself into your mind and been branded into your brain was long gone. A bitter scowl replaced it. Their eyes were locked on you as soon as you came into view, doing nothing but taking you in completely. Their hair was noticeably more disheveled than the other night, but what got to you the most was the bruises on their face. There were three in total, one on their cheek, one on their forehead, and the other in their chin. Quickly, you made you way into the room and closed the door behind you, making sure to lock it as soon as it clicked into place.

The room, now that you could note it, was simple. It contained a bed, and padded, white-washed walls, and that was it. You could tell that the padding on the floor had been forcefully torn off. There were just so many scenarios in which that could have proven deadly for a patient with suicidal tendencies.

With your mind running rampant, you struggled to remember the steps to routine patient care.

"Hi, I'm (Name Lastname) and I'll be yo- your n-nurse from now on," you said, stumbling over a few words lamely. Silence was your only reply. You needed to just...focus on your task. Put your emotions aside and focus on your job.

Frisk shifted uncomfortably in their restraints. The only indication that they were acknowledging your presence was the fact that their eyes were trained on you. They put you under scrutiny, analyzing every physical detail you were composed of. The staring continued for a while until Frisk gathered all the information thy needed from you, just by looking at you. This was not the kid you'd encountered before. You checked your clipboard to see if they'd switched patients on you accidentally, but that wasn't the case. The kid from before had a malevolent smile and sparkling red eyes. The kid from before hadn't been covered in a myriad of bruises. The kid from before hadn't looked so...broken. The dark circles and bags under their eyes were prominent now, evidence to his exhaustion, whether mental or physical, or emotional. You didn't know how to react and weren't sure how to proceed. As if sensing your distress, one of your coworkers, Jan, stepped into the room accompanied by a supply cart, and out of the corner of your eyes you saw Frisk's face morph into the most hateful expression a human being could muster. In return, she flashed them a forced smile and gave him a halfhearted wave.

"Hey again, Frisk. Ready for your meds?" Her voice way way too cheery for your taste, but it was supposed to be that way. You couldn't help but intervene.

"W-Wait a second, I thought I was supposed to-"

"The doctor suggested that I help you out a little, just for now. Frisk here," she pointed towards the troubled teen as if he were just another object, "can be quite the handful. I just want to make sure you're all set when you're handling him."

Him had been emphasized. Jan had deliberately mislableled Frisk, and by the looks of said human, they knew it fully well, too.

"I-It's, uh. It's 'Them', actually."

Jan waved you off with a shrug. "We don't condone special snowflake syndrome here, (Name). Frisk is a boy, and he will always be a boy." It was quick, but she'd given him a glance to see if she'd gotten a reaction out of them. As much of a she-devil Jan was making herself out to be, it was apparent that she wasn't afraid of Frisk like much of the others. To a certain degree, if one could see past the cruel taunting, it was an admirable trait. 

With every word Jan spoke, Frisk became noticeably more distressed. You looked at them, and they only glared right at the door across from them, going out of their way to ignore Jan as much as possible. You had never felt so much hate in such large concentrations. It was overwhelming. You couldn't let her treat them like that, not even if she was your superior. But to send her away without having her report you, you couldn't blow up on her. You had to have a level of tact.

"Uh, actually Jan, you can go ahead and step out, I think...I think I've got this under control," you said, and gave a friendly smile to at least ease the hostile atmosphere. It didn't really work. Jan placed the pen she had in her hand down forcefully in her charting cart, but have a curt nod, her smile still plastered on her face, and with that display of sour attitude, she walked out of the room, giving you a last smug look as if she were telling you that whatever happened to you one she left, you completely deserved it. You were more determined than ever to do a good job.

Standing not too far away from Frisk, you looked down at the clipboard in your trembling hands, reading over their past records. "Judging from the consistency of these notes, I'd say today won't be any different. I still need to verify, though." Cue a nervous chuckle. 

No response. Frisk wasn't even looking at you now. They were staring at the ground in front of them. 

You continued, clearing your throat.

"As I was saying. You seem to be in stable condition-"

"Enough, already. Leave me alone." Their voice was hoarse, the kind of effect one developed after having been a loud yeller during early years. It was as boyish as it could get. For a split second, you forgot you were tending to a highly violent, mentally unstable kid. For a split second, they seemed like your average 14 year old. Their command made you frown. It made you want to take them away, far from this horrible facility, far from the rude nurses and abusive doctors. But you couldn't. Not unless you could prove they were stable enough to be thrust back into society. Considering the amount of time Frisk had spent locked up, you doubted that would ever be the case. You had to try, though. Which brought you to your first brilliant idea. 

There didn't seem to be problem. By all accounts, Frisk was a healthy male. Respiration was always consistent, blood pressure was always within range, as was their temperature. Every medication had been given to them, to see if they improved. No pill they shoved into their system worked either way. They didn't lash out and they didn't act docile. Frisk simply never responded to treatment. It was strange in itself. The could increase or reduce the dosage, and it still wouldn't have any effect on them. Quite a frustrating situation. When the doctor began suspecting that maybe Frisk wasn't swallowing the meds, they switched up their tactics, turning to intravenous medications. Nothing changed. Luckily for everyone, you had a rare ability among humans. Seeing as how you were one of the few who treated monsters with respect, you had become friends with a few and upon doing so, you'd been taught a bit of magic. You weren't as good as the ancient sorcerers, but it was a good skill to have no matter how mediocre you were at it. When all else failed, perhaps it was time to tap into their soul, rather then their mind. 

Setting your clipboard aside, you exhaled deeply to try and calm yourself. Frisk was looking at you curiously, now. 

"This'll be quick and painless. You may feel slight pressure,"

"What are you doing? Aside from being atrocious at your j- ah!"

With a flick of your wrist, Frisk's soul was on display. It was red, but not completely. The center was black with a darkness that seemed to bleed through the color red and spread like an infection throughout the rest of the soul. It made your blood run cold. It didn’t pulse with life like all souls did, simply floated completely still, not even having the ability to glow. It was matte and strange, but not at all hideous, though some people would argue that opinion. It only served as evidence to how inhuman this…Frisk was

This kid was rotten to the core. Their stats showed on the bottom of their soul.

LV. 20

AT. 48

HP. 45/99

DF. 14

EXP. N/A.

_Not applicable._

You were suddenly fearing for your life. Frisk, on the other hand, had gone from hesitant to satisfied, a sadistic smile rising to their face at your reaction. Your fearful reaction pleased them through and through. Voice trembling, you squeaked out, "Has a-anybody else seen this?"

They gave a bitter chuckle. "Not a lot of you humans have access to that kind of magic." You swallowed thickly, but kept your feet planted firmly on the ground. You couldn't run now. You couldn't. 

Frisk was a murderer.

In the midst of your panic, your magic hold on their soul dissipated, causing their soul to sink back into their chest. 

How had this kid avoided being hauled off to the nearest penitentiary?

"I can see the curiosity in your eye, (Name)." They spoke so soothingly, so enticingly, that you couldn't help but pay all your attention to them. "You want to know how I earned those points. I remember it all, in detail. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And you're too afraid to listen, anyway."

With stats like that, how could you not be terrified?

"Y-You're wrong."

The smile they gave you made you quiver. They were looking at you as if they were a wolf and you their prey, running away from them, and by stumbling over your words, you had tripped, giving them an opportunity to catch up and maul you.

"You're lying. You stuttered."

You were pretty much better off not saying another word. Instead you stared at them, watching as they gave you a mocking look. You decided then to clear your throat and gather your thing. "I'll be doing your vitals now. Try to stay still, okay?"

No response.

You took your stethoscope and your blood pressure cuff, along with the pump, along with some alcohol strips, and made your way to them. As soon as you got close enough, your nose scrunched up. They smelled. Bad. They must have noticed your reaction the the unpleasant scent, because soon they let out a bitter chuckle, looking down at the floor in what looked to be shame.

"Sorry. They haven't let me out of this thing for three days."

You stared at them in horror. They wriggled a little in their restraints.

This was news to you. None of that had been charted. In fact, the opposite had been charted. Whoever was taking care of them temporarily whilst you were in training should have taken care of all of this. You shook your head in annoyance. This was...just plain wrong. You knelt beside them. "I'll be doing that now."

It took some fumbling and some sardonic comments coming from their end for you to finally figure out how to undo the straitjacket, but when you finally slipped it off, the smell got so much worse. Their skin was sweaty, and the fact that they were wearing a blue sweater only made this worse. They sighed as the jacket was taken off, but as soon as it was, you pulled off their sweater, leaving their upper half bare. "Why wasn't this reported?" It had been a comment muttered under your breath, not meant to be heard. Bruises and pressure sores stained their skin, and you were assessing the damage so intensely, they were blushing a tad more than usual. Their expression remained sour.

"They know. They just don't care."

Once again, you had a decision to make. Sit there and give them silent pity or attempt to comfort and help them. Even with every other instinct screaming at you to get away from them, from the building, you chose to do the latter. You chose to help. 

Placing a shaky hand to their shoulder, you gave them a tiny squeeze of sympathy. They remained eerily still. You noted the widening of their eyes, however small it had been. You managed a sincere smile. "Let me get your vitals and we'll get you cleaned up. Mind sitting on your bed instead?" As they stood to get to the bed like you'd suggested, you were entirely certain that they were going to use their newfound freedom to annihilate you. The kid was still dangerous and capricious. Just because they were the victim in this specific situation didn't mean that they were innocent.

Walking over to the bed and sitting on it, they only looked at you, a glimmer of gratefulness in their eyes. Their bones popped and cracked with every move they made. You stood as well and approached them.

"So, Fris-"

"Chara," they mumbled. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wha-"

"My name. My real name. It's Chara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have figured out, this is a post-Geno True paci timeline. So chara in frisks body. Loose strings will be explained later. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please tell me. But be nice, don't be rude. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
